loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Parker
Joey is the love interest of Mary Santiego in A Cinderella story 2. He was return from Japan with Dustin his bestfriend since childhood when Mary see him was when she was leaving school. But Nathalia came to him and kiss him when they was supposed to be in a break up. So he go in the school dance for teach how to dance for the contest. Mary was hide behind a mirror and do the same dance as him. Later during the diner in Dominic house he was noticing her but didn't talk to her. When he was leaving he fall to her and take the shrimp of her hairs. But in black and white valentine party he see Mary but do not reconizing her. When they decide to dance to togheter he feel so happy but when she falling he said she was amazing. When he take off his mask andshe said his name he was not know she has reconized him. But Joey do not reconized Mary when she run away he found the ipod. So he decide to find the mysterious girl but was also trick by Mary twin stepsisters Bree and Britt he see they were not the girl. So when Mary wanted to tell him he rejected her and leave without listening what she wanted to tell him. But at the twins other sixteen birthday party he decide to get out of his car after Dustin call him by saying to him someone know the girl he was looking is in the house. Dominic wanted him to do a duo with her but he refuse just like he did to her diner. When Mary came to him she served him and he was telling her if she know a girl who dancing very well. When she wanted to said it was her but the twins ruined it by showing the video of a youngest Mary humiliated she run out. When Joey and Dustin was going to leave Joey hear the music from outside the party and go to the window and see Mary and was now knowing she was the girl he was looking for. And he go see her and give her back her ipod. He tell her if she wanted to date him she said yes and Make him happy. When he return her to her home after school he helping her with the chores without noticing Nathalia and the twins see them. That night when he was in his bed Nathalia errupted in his room. And hearing noise who came from outside and tell Nathalia to leave his house because he don't want to bring her back because he love Mary. But when he see Mary she was not happy to see him he wanted to know why she turn him down. she thanking him for their dance lesson but she said it was over and leave. He tell Dustin about what happen and wanted the help of Tami. Tami was turning him and Dustin down but when he heard the story of him cheating on Mary he said it was not true and was a trap because he didn't want to hurt Mary. But later at the dance contest with the help of Dustin and Tami he wanted to tell Mary to dance with him she turning him down. But he finally conviced her to dance with him and singing with her too. When Mary run off the stage after see Nathalia was merely look at them. He told Mary is nothing going on between him and Nathalia mary finally forgive him and when he prononce the winner of the contest he was happy to see it was Mary who winning. After they kiss at the contest they leave togheter for San Francisco. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Villain's Crush Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Triangle Category:Comical Love Interest